Métamorphose
by Miss Macaronii
Summary: La bête approchait à mesure que la lune se levait et chantait dans le ciel. La nuit serait pleine de sang et de désir interdit. Comme à chaque fois. OS inspiré du livre 'Le Dernier loup-garou' de Glen Duncan.


****Rating :**** M

 **Genre :** Angst

 **Disclaimer :** Ce texte est largement inspiré de l'univers de 'Werewolf', la trilogie de Glen Duncan (Le Dernier loup-garou, Talulla, Rites de Sang).

 **Note :** Ce texte a été écrit sur le thème « Loup », à l'occasion de la 89ème Nuit du Fof, le 1er Septembre 2017. Le principe est d'écrire un OS en une heure. C'est le cas pour ce texte, bien qu'il ait été corrigé et légèrement retravaillé le lendemain.

N'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP pour plus de détails.

 **Note 2 :** Le narrateur est anonyme, il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître les livres de Glen Duncan pour comprendre le texte.

* * *

 **Métamorphose**

Il était là, tout proche. Il pouvait le sentir. Le souffle chaud et ferreux sur sa nuque. Le pelage rêche qui brûlait sa peau. Les griffes acérées qui crissaient sous ses ongles. Son sang était en ébullition. Et la lune chantait. Un rythme entêtant dans ses oreilles, un tempo irrépressible dans sa cage thoracique, mélodie infernale dans son âme.

La bête approchait à mesure que la lune se levait dans la nuit. Pleine, ronde, laiteuse... elle lui était autrefois apparue comme l'éclat d'une féerie passée devenue inaccessible. Un accroc dans la réalité menant à la magie et au merveilleux. Aujourd'hui, elle était signe de démence. Le monstre hurlait dans sa tête, cherchait à déchirer sa peau pour prendre possession de son corps. Trop longtemps que le monstre attendait de pouvoir sortir. De pouvoir chasser. Tuer. Manger.

Il avait un début d'érection.

Il se maudit pour cela. Car ce soir, une victime innocente ploierait sous ses crocs, il se repaîtrait de sa chair et se gorgerait de son sang. Ce serait violent, sanglant, monstrueux. Affreux. Terrible. _Monstrueux._ Mais il allait aimer cela. Comme il avait aimé les dernières fois. Chaque fois. Chaque lune apportait son lot de sang et de désir malsain.

Et c'était mal. Il le savait. Les fantômes de ses victimes passées murmuraient dans son sang. Il les entendait parfois. Lors de ses plus noires nuits, les spectres bondissaient dans ses veines, et il entendait leurs reproches. Mais surtout, il entendait leurs secrets. Leurs espoirs et leurs rêves. Leurs peurs et leurs regrets. Tout ce qui faisait d'eux des êtres uniques et indépendants, il l'entendait. Il broyait leur corps, et emportait une partie de leur âme avec lui. Leurs souvenirs flottaient dans ses veines. L'enfant qui regarde un feu d'artifice sur les épaules de son père. Le jeune homme qui enfourche sa moto pour fuir un foyer violent. La femme qui donne le sein à son enfant, tant attendu après des années d'essais infructueux. Le vieillard qui regarde ses petits enfants grandir sous l'ombre d'un saule.

Ils l'accompagnaient tous, au quotidien. Chacune de ses victimes était gravée au fer rouge dans son âme. Et sa conscience s'écorchait chaque jour sur ces souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Parce qu'il les avait volé. Parce qu'il les avait tué.

Pas seulement tués. Déchiquetés. Broyés. Dévorés. Il avait dévoré leurs âmes en même temps que leurs corps. Et il avait aimé ça.

Ça lui foutait une trique pas possible. Et putain, c'était bon. Des décharges de plaisir, des éclats de vie qui lui vrillaient la cervelle. Des flashs d'un passé qui ne lui appartenait pas. Un frisson de désir violent. C'était comme une tempête qui lui ravageait le cerveau. Et il brûlait de ce plaisir interdit, malsain, sanglant. Il tremblait et grognait, et la bête hurlait de joie. Quand il revêtait la peau du loup, il était toujours surpris de la taille de son sexe. Il avait toujours trouvé ça con, les mecs qui se comparent la teub dans le vestiaire. Et bien, ils pouvaient tous aller se rhabiller, le monstre les dépassaient tous. Et de loin.

Rien que d'y penser, il se sentait durcir encore.

Merde. Il était pas censé avoir la gaule maintenant. La métamorphose n'avait pas encore eu lieu. C'était la bête qui prenait son plaisir dans la mort et le sang. Il n'était pas censé aimer ça, lui, l'homme.

Mais déjà sa détermination se craquelait, l'armure qui protégeait sa conscience s'écaillait sous la poussée du monstre, appelé par la lune. Il trébucha lorsque sa première côte se brisa. C'était le moment. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas le retenir. Le monstre devait sortir. Il sortait toujours. Ce serait plus facile, plus rapide s'il le laissait faire. Il le savait très bien. C'était inéluctable, et il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ça.

Pourtant, il résistait à chaque fois, s'accrochant à ses morceaux d'humanité, rejetant la bête jusqu'à ce qu'elle déchire son corps. Ses côtes se brisèrent dans une suite de craquements sinistres. Une brûlure étincelante ravagea sa peau alors que le pelage, court, dru et rêche fleurissait sur sa peau à vif. Ses jambes et ses bras grandirent, ses os broyés, ses muscles déchiquetés et sa peau brûlée. Sa mâchoire se disloqua sous les crocs du monstre.

Ses derniers lambeaux de conscience se déchirèrent et la bête prit le dessus. Comme toujours. Devenu lycanthrope, sa morale humaine rejetée en arrière, il s'étira, fit craquer ses articulations et leva la tête. La lune caressa son visage et il savoura sa lumière. Il hurla. Un long cri qui résonna à travers les frondaisons, un cri qui racontait sa joie d'être là, un cri qui révélait sa faim. À peine le son s'était-il éteint dans sa gorge, qu'il flaira l'odeur d'une proie.

Il bandait comme jamais, et un premier relent de plaisir le foudroya d'anticipation. Et une petite voix, au fond, disait que c'était mal. Qu'il devrait partir loin d'ici. Enchaîner le monstre et s'isoler dans les tréfonds de la forêt, là où il ne croiserait personne jusqu'au matin. Il ne voulait pas d'un nouveau mort, d'un nouveau fantôme à ajouter aux autres. Il ne voulait pas revivre cela.

 _Il le voulait._ Il le voulait toujours. Alors, il bondit entre les arbres, dans son élément, courant à toute allure, frôlant les branches et les feuilles sans se laisser retenir.

Bientôt, le festin.

Bientôt, l'orgie.

...

Demain, les remords.


End file.
